Pardon
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Hawkeye pensait garder pour toujours ce secret, pour ne pas le voir s'éloigner, pour rester près du colonel... Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu... N'est-ce pas ?


**Titre :** _Pardon _parce que je suis une grosse bouse pour les titres...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas (je vais m'en remettre, j'espère) ils sont la propriété d' Hiromu-sensei.

**Un petit mot : **Alors je vous demande PARDON (jeux de mots, même pas fait exprès) pour l'erreur astronomique faite au sujet du tatouage de Riza. Quand j'ai écrit cette fanfic, je n'avais toujours pas lu le tome 15 et je savais juste qu'elle avait une marque dans le dos sans que j'en connaisse l'origine, j'ai donc émis une hypothèse à travers cette fanfiction. Maintenant je sais que c'est son père qui lui a fait ça, et tout le blabla. Mais comprenez bien que je ne pouvais pas tout réecrire et puis, bon, sans ça, l'histire n'aurait plus vraiment raison d'être... J'espère que vous mettrez la vérité de côté pour pouvoir accepter la lecture... **courbette**

******Pardon**

Assise dans le couloir de la caserne, j'attends. Le colonel a demandé à me voir à propos de la précédente mission, qui a été un vrai fiasco. Je suis certaine qu'il va me réprimander.

Soupirant, j'attrape Black Hayate qui couine à mes pieds et le caresse distraitement. Il a l'air d'avoir faim, il faudra que je songe à lui donner à manger ce soir.

Le sous-lieutenant Breda me salue d'un signe de tête en passant. C'est étrange comme depuis la mort de Maes Hughes, tout le monde semble ailleurs, surtout le colonel.

Il a beau sourire et faire comme si de rien était, ses yeux trahissent sa colère envers ceux qui l'ont tué. Le jour de son enterrement, il pleuvait en l'absence de nuages. Et cette pluie tombait des yeux du colonel.

Je porte la main à ma ceinture. Mon calibre .75 est bien là, calé dans son étui de cuir. Son poids dans ma paume me rassure, me conforte dans ma raison de vivre. Tant que je pourrai _le_ protéger, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

Le lieutenant Havoc s'assoit à côté de moi et commence à discuter tout seul. Je suppose que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse, mais je le laisse déblatérer. Parler n'a jamais été mon fort.

Depuis toute petite, je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments, je ne sais pas tenir une conversation. Je me contente d'écouter, parce que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je ne sais pas réconforter les gens, comme le jour où il a plu de l'eau salée.

Je me mords la lèvre et Black Hayate gémit, percevant mon trouble. Havoc lui frotte les oreilles, puis s'arrête soudainement et me regarde, comme stupéfait.

Le colonel ne se sent pas bien et moi, comme une idiote, je ne peux rien faire. A quoi servent mes pistolets s'ils ne peuvent guérir les blessures du cœur ? Je suis si inutile.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye... Vous pleurez ? »

**oOoOoO0OoOoOo**

L'eau chaude coule sur ma peau, la buée recouvre la vitre, c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fait installer une douche à la pièce attenante à mon bureau. Dommage que je doive bientôt le quitter.

Si seulement la tristesse pouvait disparaître avec une simple douche. J'ai beau avoir éliminé la femme qui l'a tué, ça ne me suffit pas. Si je ne connaissais pas les conséquences, j'essaierais de lui rendre la vie par la transmutation humaine.

Je repense à ma dernière mission. J'ai déjà sermonné Hawkeye pour avoir perdu son sang-froid en apprenant que j'étais aux portes de la Mort, mais quelqu'un devrait me réprimander également. Mon emportement en comprenant qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture n'était pas digne de mon grade.

Mais je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre quelqu'un en plus de Hughes.

Le lieutenant Havoc a retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, bien heureusement. Il n'a jamais eu de bol avec les femmes, et moi non plus.

Ca me fait soudain penser qu'Hawkeye m'attends dans le couloir. Je m'appuie au carrelage du mur et serre les dents, l'eau ruisselle sur mon dos.

Comment le lui demander ? Entêtée comme elle est, elle va tout faire pour savoir de quoi il retourne et mon mensonge sera découvert. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est un test.

Je sors la main de la cabine et attrape ma serviette tandis que de l'autre je coupe le jet. J'enroule la serviette autour de ma taille et met à peine un pied hors de la douche que je glisse sur le sol mouillé.

BAM !

Ca fait mal. Je suis tombé sur le bras droit. Je sais que je devrais me lever et m'habiller, mais je n'ai pas envie, allez savoir pourquoi. Je préfère attendre.

**OOoOoO0Ooo**

J'ai entendu un bruit sourd venir du bureau du colonel j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main, laisse Black Hayate à Havoc, me lève et me dirige vers la porte en bois massif. Quelque chose me dit que le colonel a un problème.

J'ouvre la cloison et entre dans la pièce sombre. Il n'est pas là mais un rai de lumière filtre de dessous une porte sur la paroi gauche. Je pousse et me retrouve dans une petite salle de bain. Le colonel est assis par terre et se tient le bras, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette bleue, torse nu. Je soupire.

« Salut, lieutenant sourit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, colonel ?

- J'ai juste glissé, pour une fois.

- Et pourquoi vous ne vous relevez pas ?

- J'ai pas envie. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ôte ma veste pour ne pas la mouiller, puis je m'approche du colonel et enlève sa main : Un gros hématome commence à se former.

Sans mot dire, je me dirige vers l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo et en sort un tube de crème. Je retire mes gants et applique une noisette de pommade sur l'index et le majeur, son regard brûlant ma nuque.

Je retourne vers cet idiot de colonel et commence à étaler la substance sur son bras.

Il fait étrangement chaud dans cette pièce et pour une fois, le colonel de parle pas, il baisse la tête. Je me sens très bizarre, fixée par ces yeux sombres qui ne veulent me lâcher.

« Lieutenant... Que feriez-vous si je partais de l'armée ? »

Je sursaute et un sombre pressentiment me serre le cœur.

**OOoOoO0Ooo**

Un fin T-shirt en coton blanc moule son corps bien dessiné, des mèches blondes s'échappent de sa coiffure, ça l'agace et elle les passe derrière son oreille, elles retombent aussitôt sur sa joue et je lève la main pour les attraper. Qu'est-ce que je fait ? J'ai bu ou quoi ?

Mais c'est si doux...

« Colonel, qu'avez-vous bu ce midi ? »

Ah bien, elle aussi elle croit que je suis saôul. Ma vie sociale est fichue.

« Lieutenant... Que feriez-vous si je partais de l'armée ?

Voilà, c'est fait. Elle se raidit et ses doigts arrêtent les soins sur mon bras. Dommage, c'était bien. Elle baisse les yeux et regarde fixement par terre.

- Que... Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Je vous ai posé une question et j'attends une réponse, pas une autre demande.

- Je ne vous répondrai que si vous me dites la vérité. Vous avez l'intention... de quitter l'armée ?

Je soupire. Elle est têtue, celle-là.

- Eh bien... disons que c'est une éventualité que j'ai déjà envisagé je déclare.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Balbutie-t-elle.

- Je vous ai répondu, maintenant c'est à vous. Vous n'êtes plus en position de demander. Que feriez-vous si je partais de l'armée ? Resteriez-vous dans le régiment, au service de l'État ?

Elle se mord la lèvre et, je le vois bien, son regard brille étrangement.

- Lieutenant ? »

**oOoOoO0Ooo**

Plic... Ploc..

Je dois répondre, je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Le colonel va quitter l'armée ? Mais alors, que vais-je devenir ? S'il s'en va, le seul prétexte qui me restait pour,être à ses côtés vole en éclats. Voilà que je pleure.

Plic... Ploc... font mes larmes sur mes mains.

« Lieutenant ? Vous...

Je me lève brusquement, essuie rageusement les preuves de mon désarroi et m'écrie :

- J'irais avec vous, colonel ! Je ne vous laisserais jamais seul !

Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il a beau être stupéfait, son regard sourit. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et me justifie :

- Vous êtes si irresponsable, ce serait de la folie de vous lâcher seul dans la nature !

- Hin, je vois... » fait-il en souriant, pas dupe.

Je me dirige vers la sortie mais il s'interpose. Je m'approche pour le repousser, mais son bras gauche entoure soudain mes épaules et sa min s'enfouit dans mes cheveux.

« Colonel... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? je murmure, sentant la chaleur de son corps dévêtu contre le mien.

- Espèce d'imbécile... » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il resserre son étreinte.

Son souffle chaud me procure des frissons dans tout le corps et je ne comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je devrais le repousser, mais... J'en ai toujours rêvé...

Mon dos me lance, mettant fin à mon éphémère bonheur. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Je m'écarte de lui, je vois qu'il ne saisit pas tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais yeux s'assombrissent, dois-je lui dire ? Après tout, s'il s'en va... Ce n'est pas bien grave s'il découvre ce secret.

J'ôte mon T-shirt et il a un moment d'incertitude. Je souris tristement. Non, mon cher Roy, ce n'est pas dans mon intention ça. Si seulement j'en avais le droit, mais ce tatouage m'en empêche. Je lui tourne le dos.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, ça y est, je suis démasquée, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Sans un mot, je remets mon vêtement puis lui fait face. Je souris douloureusement sans chercher à cacher ma peine.

« Pardon... Je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours de congé...»

Il ne bouge pas, il est fixe, aucune expression ne transparaît sur son visage, mais ses mains tremblent. Je sors. La porte se referme sur lui.

« Désolée... Roy... »

**oOoOoO0Ooo**

Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas elle ! Elle ne peut pas être comme ça ! Elle ne peut pas...

Deux triangles imbriqués l'un dans l'autre surmontés d'une flamme et d'une colonne décorent ses omoplates. Une salamandre, une deuxième colonne et des serpents couronnés qui s'entremêlent vers les lombaires.

Et le tout entouré d'inscriptions étranges, rappelant des formules vieilles comme le monde. Une cicatrice énorme barre le côté droit du tatouage.

J'ai eu envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Mais ça n'aurait pas été vrai.

Je devrais être dégoûté qu'une femme comme elle m'ait servi et protégé pendant tout ce temps, mais je ne peux pas. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras alors je ne peux pas.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Ca a été plus fort que moi. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle pleurait, j'ai ressenti comme un pincement au cœur. Et puis elle ne sait vraiment pas mentir.

J'ai jamais eu de bol avec les femmes, mais là je touche le fond.

« Je me fais pitié... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse autant me faire souffrir » je murmure, souriant piètrement.

Je devrais vérifier, voir si mon cœur est toujours entier, car j'ai l'impression que des morceaux sont tombés et se sont incrustés dans le tatouage.

Évidemment, j'ai moi aussi tué des gens, j'ai moi aussi participé au génocide d'Ishbal, et je n'en suis pas fier mais elle l'a fait contre sa volonté. C'est pire, parce qu'elle ne s'est pas rebellée.

Les serpents noirs repassent devant mes yeux, témoignant de l'identité du groupe qu'elle servait. L'ouroboros est un serpent qui se mord la queue, symbolisant l'infini recommencement, l'éternité. La caractéristique des homonculus.

Son tatouage est horriblement beau.

J'ai froid, horriblement froid. Pas elle, pas elle.

C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme me fait un coup pareil. Ca fait si mal que ça ?

Je me dirige vers la chaise. Tiens, elle a oublié sa veste.

_Une lumière danse dans mon cœur_

Je plonge la main dans la poche intérieure du vêtement, c'est plus fort que moi.

_Un souffle et elle vacille_

Il y a une photo. C'est celle de l'homme qui lui imposé tout ça. Le président King Bradley.

_Un courant d'air et elle meurt_

Et au dos de la photo, de son écriture fine et penchée : « _Je me vengerai._»

_Elle s'éteint dans un sursaut_

Je m'appuie au mur. J'ai mal.

_Et mon cœur froid pleure._

**OOoOoO0Ooo**

« Allô ? Winry Rockbell, automails en tout genre, qui est à l'appareil ?

- Mlle Winry ? Ici la lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ed et Al ? s'inquiète-t-elle

- Non, rassurez-vous. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez vous ?

- Évidemment ! s'exclame la jeune fille, Vous avez un souci ?

- …

- Mme Hawkeye ?

- Winry, si vous... Si tu... Voulais déclarer ta flamme à Edward Elric, mais que quelque chose vous séparait, que ferais-tu ?

- Mais... Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward ! nie l'amie des frères.

- Tout comme moi je n'ai pas de sentiments pour le colonel Mustang... je murmure.

- … Venez. Je vous attends. »

Comment va-t-elle réagir en découvrant la vérité ? Maudit tatouage, maudits homonculus et maudit Bradley !

Le train me dépose à la gare où m'attend Winry. Pourquoi l'avoir appelée, elle ? Parce que j'avais besoin d'une personne extérieure à l'armée capable de comprendre les sentiments féminins.

En me voyant, la jeune mécanicienne ouvre de grands yeux.

« Ca alors, lieutenant ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois en civil !

- Vraiment ? Souris-je, En même temps, je ne suis pas là pour le travail.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi alors ? demande-t-elle, surprise.

- …

Je baisse les yeux et me mords la lèvre.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, je...j'ai cru que...

- Ce n'est rien.

La gentille petite qui pensait que je plaisantais au téléphone. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Sur le chemin, nous ne parlons pas. Je commence à regretter d'être venue. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, elle va sûrement être effrayée, peut-être même va-t-elle me mettre à la porte, mais j'en ai assez d'être seule à garder ce secret. Si elle sait, elle sera plus à-même à m'aider.

Arrivées chez elle, elle prend mon manteau et le pose près de l'établi où sont rangés les pièces servant à l'élaboration des automails.

Je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce, puis demande :

- Mme Pinako n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est partie chercher un logement pour un type, me répond Winry en haussant les épaules.

- Qui donc ? je questionne pour meubler la conversation plus qu'autre chose.

Puis je me rends compte que j'ai fait une gaffe en voyant le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrir.

- Un homme... Avec des lunettes... Il s'appelle Hoenheim, gronde-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Comme elle réalise que je ne comprends pas, elle lâche, hésitante :

- C'est le déserteur de la famille Elric...

- ?

- Le père d'Ed et Al, finit-elle par cracher, une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux.

- … Je vois. »

La famille Elric est un sujet tabou depuis que le père est parti et la mère morte. On dirait que Winry prend sur elle toute la haine de l'aîné, comme pour lui éviter de trop souffrir...

Winry secoue la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées et demande, reprenant son chaleureux sourire :

« Mais vous, lieutenant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous que je vous appelle autrement, puisque vous n'êtes pas en mission ? s'inquiète-t-elle

- Riza suffira, je l'informe.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle par mon prénom depuis que je suis entrée dans l'armée.

- Ah, d'accord. Hé bien... Riza... J'ai cru comprendre au téléphone et à la gare que vous aviez un souci dont vous souhaitiez me parler ?

Je soupire. Mon cœur me fait mal. La jeune mécanicienne est-elle vraiment apte à m'aider ?

- Eh bien, disons que je suis dans la même situation que toi... Tu aimes Edward Elric et moi le colonel Mustang.

A cette révélation, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillent.

- Tu sais Winry, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi, d'à peine neuf ans... je n'ai pas énormément d'expérience en matière de sentiments, encore moins en amour.

- D'accord, mais jusque là, il n'y a pas de problème, non ? Vous pouvez côtoye rle colonel tous les jours, alors que moi je dois me contenter d'attendre son retour, proteste-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas tort sur ce point, mais c'est bien plus compliqué.

- Sauf que moi, mon passé m'a rattrapée et nous a séparés, je lui confie.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Je soulève mon T-shirt et lui tourne le dos.

« Voilà. »

Quand je me retourne, je la vois, pétrifiée de stupeur.

« C'est... C'est le même dessin que celui sur les gents du colonel Mustang, bredouille Winry.

- Presque, souris-je tristement. Sauf que les formules et les serpents ont été ajoutés.

- Des... Des serpents ? Mais... Attendez, fait-elle en observant mon tatouage de plus près. C'est... Les mêmes que ceux sur le tatouage de ces ennemis qu'Ed et Al ont combattu !

- Oui, ce sont des ouroboros, le symbole des homonculus. Et ceci, j'explique en montrant l'ensemble de l'ornement, Est un cercle de transmutation.

- Vous voulez dire... Pour faire de l'alchimie ? Vous utilisiez votre dos pour faire apparaître des flammes ? questionne-t-elle, incrédule.

- Winry... Je sais que tes parents sont morts pendant la guerre civile d'Ishbal, et qu'auparavant tu détestais l'armée car tu pensais qu'elle était responsable d el'affrontement.

- Oui, répond-elle, Mais plus maintenant. Parce que ce sont les homonculus qui l'ont déclenchée. Donc je ne vous en veux plus, en tant que lieutenant.

- Alors tu vas sûrement me détester. Car ce tatouage que tu vois là... Etait un cercle de transmutation servant aux homonculus !

Winry ne bouge plus, je ne vois pas ses yeux. Ils doivent être pleins de haine.

- J'étais leur arme, je continue, Contre mon propre gré, certes, mais j'ai tué pour eux.

Elle ne bouge toujours pas et je baisse la tête. Elle va me jeter dehors, c'est certain.

Alors que le silence commence à me peser, je sens ses bras m'entourer et sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Que ? Winry ? fais-je, dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux mots cohérents tant je suis surprise.

Je la sens qui tremble contre moi, c'est mains qui s'agrippent à mes vêtements.

Elle n'est pas censée me haïr ? Ceux que j'ai servi ont déclenché le chaos qui lui a pris ses parents ! Je suis impardonnable !

- Riza... Comme vous devez souffrir ! sanglote-t-elle soudain. Je... Je voudrais tant vous aider, mais... Une mécanicienne comme moi ne peut rien faire...

Je sursaute. Cette fille, elle... Elle a un don de compréhension et de soin, qui m'apaise.

- Winry... Je... je bégaye, … Merci...

- Vous savez, dit-elle doucement, Quand j'ai voulu tuer le meurtrier de mes parents lorsque je l'ai trouvé, Edward m'en a empêchée. Il m'a dit « Ces mains-là ne sont pas faites pour tuer. Elles sont faites pour créer et donner la vie. » Il en va de même pour vous, Riza. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez décimé les Ishbals, mais les homonculus.

- Mais... C'est moi qui leur ai servi d'arme pour tous les détruire! je proteste

- Peut-être, mais vous n'avez jamais voulu faire tout ça. Vous souffriez à l'intérieur sinon vous n'auriez jamais ressenti le besoin de me parler, ne seriez pas tombée amoureuse du colonel, n'auriez pas rayé ce symbole réplique-t-elle en montrant l'énorme cicatrice que je me suis infligée dans l'espoir d'éliminer ce sentiment de culpabilité lié à ce monstrueux tatouage.

- Je... Je... Merci... Merci, Winry... je murmure

Je réalise que tout ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. Je ne dois pas oublier, mais ne pas m'écrouler sous le poids de la culpabilité pour autant. Si j'oubliais, ce serait effacer toutes ces vies innocentes exterminées sans raison. Si je culpabilisais trop, je ne pourrais plus supporter leur souvenir, ce qui reviendrait à les oublier. Alors je dois trouver le juste milieu, pour avancer et combattre ma peur.

- Winry, je déclare fermement, J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver. Quand je l'aurais supprimé, tout ira mieux. Et je... Je pourrai parler au colonel.

- Mais qui, Riza ? Celui qui vous a soumise ?

- Oui. Celui qui m'a droguée, marquée et asservie sur ordre de son « paternel ». L'homonculus King Bradley.

- Bradley ?! sursaute la mécanicienne, Le... Le président ? C'est un homonculus ?!

- Oui. Le colonel l'a découvert et a été contraint au silence par un odieux chantage ! Quant à moi je vais bientôt être transférée au service de cette crapule. Encore faut-il que je trouve un moyen de l'exterminer.

Winry carresse les pièces de montage du bout des doigts, les sourcils froncés, quand le téléphone sonne. Elle se dirige et saisit le combiné.

« Allô, Winry Rockbell, auto-mails en tout genre, qui est à l'appareil ?

[… ]

- Edward ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? hurle-t-elle à la machine

[…]

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait faire attention à ton bras ! Pas étonnant qu'il se casse tout le temps ! s'écrie-t-elle, rouge de fureur

[…]

- Et en plus tu veux que je fasse la réparation à domicile ?!

[…]

- Bon, se radoucit-elle, Je vois... C'est d'accord...

[...?!]

- Mais tu devrais pourtant savoir que je suis une crème ! » lui reproche-t-elle en souriant.

Elle repose le téléphone et se tourne vers moi, se passe une main sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée... Je vais devoir retourner à Central, me dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si vous avez forcément envie d'y retourner tout de suite... hésite-t-elle, prudente

Je réfléchis. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le colonel a été muté un peu plus loin, je ne risquerai donc pas de le croiser... Et je pourrai me rapprocher de Bradley...

- Très bien, Winry. Je viens avec toi, lui réponds-je en prenant mon manteau de rechange.

- Vous repassez lieutenant ? s'inquiète-t-elle

- Oui, je vais régler ce problème une fois pour toute.

- Vous êtes sûre ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je dois le faire, un point c'est tout.

« On y va.

- Oui, lieutenant Hawkeye. »

**oOoOoO0Ooo**

Dans mon bureau près de Central, je déballe mes cartons. Me faire déplacer à cause de Bradley ! Cet homonculus a déjà bien pourri la direction, au point de les persuader de tous nous muter les uns loin des autres, nous, les militaires ayant participé à la traque des homonculus. Ce connard savait qu' Hawkeye était importante pour moi, trop importante, et il l'a envoyé à son propre service.

C'est impossible. On n'en viendra jamais à bout. Il est bien trop haut placé, il est invulnérable.

Hawkeye. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi ? S'il est vrai que Dieu existe, alors je dois l'avoir contrarié au plus haut point pour qu'il me torture ainsi.

J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre froide. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, une angoisse sourde me noue l'estomac, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

Un reflet bleu nuit attire mon regard, c'est la veste qu'elle a oublié, je l'ai prise avec moi.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau, ouvre un tiroir et en sort une boîte de jeu d'échec. Je l'ouvre et en extrait des pièces.

« On m'a pris mon fou, mon cavalier, ma tour je murmure en tournant les pions entre mes doigts. Et même ma reine. »

Le téléphone sonne soudain, me tirant de ma rêverie morose. Je décroche et fronce les sourcils. Voilà un mioche à qui j'aurais préféré éviter de parler.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Edward Elric ? je demande d'un ton aigre

Lui et moi nous détestons mutuellement, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Quel événement si surprenant l'oblige donc à m'appeler ?

- Colonel pervers, vous feriez mieux de me remercier.

- Qui traites-tu de pervers, sale nabot ? je réplique, Et en quel honneur ferais-je cela ?

- Je suis avec Winry, je vous la passe donne-t-il en guise d'explications.

C'est étrange, il n'a pas du tout relevé mon attaque qui le met pourtant si souvent en colère...

- Allô ? Colonel Mustang ? demande une voix féminine, Je suis Winry Rockbell, vous vous souvenez ?

- A peu près je réponds, assez déconcerté. Que me veux-tu ?

- La... La lieutenant Hawkeye est venue me voir et...

- Quoi ?! Comment ça, elle est passée chez toi ?! je m'exclame, un peu déçu qu'Hawkeye ne soit pas revenue vers moi.

- Eh bien, elle semblait un peu désemparée et triste. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il est arrivé, mais elle avait l'air si désespéré lorsqu'elle parlait de vous...

- Pas étonnant... je murmure

Forcément ! Après une révélation pareille, elle a dû regretter profondément son acte !

- Et je crois qu'elle est sur le point de se mettre en danger achève l'amie d'Edward

- Pardon ?! Qu'... Qu'as-tu dit ? je m'écrie, le sombre pressentiment s'accentuant davantage dans ma poitrine.

- Elle... Elle m'a confié qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de Bradley... pour...« Éliminer cette pourriture »... Colonel, je vous en prie... Sauvez-la.

- …

- Colonel ? Colonel ?

- Ha... Quel idiot je fais... » Je souffle en raccrochant le combiné.

Je prends la petite photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? Cela coulait pourtant de source, qu'elle essaierait de l'anéantir. Le cliché se recouvre de gouttes.

Je dois me ressaisir. Elle court un grand danger. L'adrénaline, telle un coup de fouet, brûle mon corps tandis que des flammes parcourent mes veines j'attrape mon manteau, enfile mes gants, vérifie que le cercle de transmutation est bien tracé et m'élance vers la porte d'entrée, direction Central.

Hawkeye, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, je te l'interdit. La perte de Hughes me suffit. Et tu es bien trop importante pour moi. Parce que je... Je... Je _quoi _?

**OOoOoO0Ooo**

Dans l'ascenseur qui monte vers le bureau du président, je vérifie mon équipement. Trois pistolets, deux revolvers et cinq grenades aveuglantes, ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de recharges. Il est censé être invincible, mais je dois le battre. Je dois me venger pour tout ce que lui et ses acolytes m'ont fait subir. Ils m'ont droguée, m'ont soumise, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre leurs mains. Un pantin assassin.

Il m'a fallu une énorme volonté pour rompre le sort d'assujettissement du tatouage d'alchimie. Ca a été l'une des plus dure périodes de ma vie.

Je n'aurais pas de pitié, même si je dois mourir. Je n'aurais aucun regret si je pars en l'emportant dans la tombe si ce n'est de ne pas avoir pu parler une dernière fois au colonel...

J'aurais tant voulu lui expliquer ce triste passé qu'est le mien, pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il ne me rejette pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse, je ne le supporterais pas, c'est pourquoi je veux lui prouver que ce temps est révolu, que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec les homonculus, avec Bradley.

Il est sur le toit, comme chaque jeudi à cette heure-là. L'ascenseur atteint l'étage souhaité, j'inspire un grand coup, prépare mes armes, mes mains, chasse toutes les pensées et tous les sentiments pour n'en garder qu'un, unique, brûlant, un ardent désir de vengeance.

Je le tuerai, j'y parviendrai.

Je m'approche doucement dans son dos. L'attaque-surprise est une tactique très utile.

« Que me voulez-vous, lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

Je me fige. Évidemment, il avait perçu ma présence, il savait que j'étais là depuis le début, mon plan A a échoué.

« Me venger, je réponds, toute ma haine dans ces mots.

- Vous venger ? Ah oui... Vous voulez parler de cette fois où vous avez décimé toute une peuplade ? sourit-il

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est vous ! Tout est de votre faute !

Il éclate de rire et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Comment ose-t-il se moquer après tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer ?! J'appuie sur la détente, la balle part et vient se loger dans son crâne.

Aucun sang ne gicle, mais c'était à prévoir. Il est quasi-immortel, après tout.

Il se fige et continue à sourire. Mais son visage est froid, insensible. Ca ne l'amuse plus.

- Je prends ça comme une invitation au combat. Êtes-vous donc si pressée d'en finir avec la vie ?

Pour toute réponse, je tire une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième...

Le corps criblé de balles, il soupire.

- Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Préparez-vous à disparaître ! »

Il ôte son bandeau à l'oeil et je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. L'organe, d'un blanc laiteux, est démuni de pupille et d'iris. A la place, un ouroboros rouge se découpe, sanglante marque, sur cet océan aveugle.

Il avance la main et envoie une décharge aveuglante dans ma direction. Touchée à l'épaule, je titube, mais tire une nouvelle fois. Il encaisse le choc, son corps fume, il m'attaque à nouveau, je tire. Le sang gicle, c'est le mien.

Je tire, je tire en rafale, dégaine mon autre pistolet, recharge à toute vitesse, je tire, je tire. La rage bat à mes tempes. Le tuer, le tuer, c'est tout ce que je désire.

Animée par cette haine, je remarque à peine les blessures, pourtant sérieuses, qu'il m'inflige. Je ne vis que pour le voir s'écrouler sous mes tirs, pour me venger.

_Je me délecte de sa souffrance..._

Cette pensée me fait sursauter. Je... Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas penser cela ! Je.. Si je souhaite réellement le voir agoniser pour mourir, alors je suis un monstre ! Je suis pareille que lui ! Mais je ne veux pas, non je ne veux pas...

Choquée, je tire plus lentement sans m'en rendre compte, je n'attaque plus, mon arme me tombe des mains et il en profite pour riposter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, sa décharge me brûle le flanc gauche qui se met à saigner abondamment. J'ai si mal que mes jambes se dérobent soudain sous moi et que je ne peux plus que me tordre de douleur.

La tête me tourne, les larmes de rage et d'impuissance me brouillent la vue, mais je le vois dans un brouillard rouge approcher sa main de moi, les étincelles crépiter au bout de ses doigts... Je vais... Mourir... ? Sans avoir pu le tuer ?... Me venger ?

Un éclair bleu passe brusquement devant mes yeux à-demi clos et des flammes apparaissent, brûlant l'ennemi.

La dernière chose nette que je garde en mémoire est un visage aux yeux et cheveux noirs, ce visage que j'aime tant, me jeter un regard inquiet.

Ensuite, tout est trouble. J'aperçois une masse blonde et une argentée se battre contre Bradley déjà affaibli, et le visage penché sur moi. Ah, j'ai si mal... J'en ai assez de lutter...

Si c'est dans les bras du colonel, alors je peux mourir en paix...

**oOoOoO0Ooo**

Il y a un poids sur mon bassin, sur ma poitrine. Ca doivent être mes péchés qui me pèsent ainsi. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, tout est blanc, c'est sûrement l'entrée du Paradis. Mais je croyais aller en Enfer, moi...

Le poids sur le bas remue légèrement et je baisse le regard pour voir. Qu'est-ce que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler, car Black Hayate, s'apercevant de mon réveil, me saute dessus et me lèche le visage en jappant de bonheur.

Je ris en essayant de l'arrêter, puis les larmes perlent à mes yeux en reconnaissant une silhouette fatiguée, qui se relève et me sourit.

« Vous pleurez souvent, ces temps-ci. Enfin, ravi de vous voir éveillée, lieutenant dit-elle gentiment

- C... Colonel ! je m'écrie, tellement heureusement

- Ah non, rectifie-t-il, Je ne suis plus colonel. Maintenant, appelez-moi Président.

- Président ? Mais qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Vous êtes restée dans le coma quinze jours durant m'informe-t-il, Et j'ai été promu au rang de président quand Bradley a été anéanti. Même si les frères Elric ont fait tout le boulot.

- Bradley a été vaincu ? Comme je suis heureuse à présent, Président...

J'ai enfin été vengée, bien que je n'ai pas pu le faire moi-même. J'ai dormi quinze jours... Et cette tête fatiguée qu'a le Président... M'a-t-il veillée tout ce temps ? Non, il a dû avoir beaucoup plus important à faire... Comme réparer mes erreurs...

Je baisse la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi, Président. C'est ma faute si vous vous êtes mis en danger. J'ai agi sans réfléchir.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, en réalité, c'est grâce à votre aide si nous l'avons vaincu. Sans vous, nous serions encore en train d'hésiter, sans décider de faire face. Alors, merci.

- Ah... Merci... je balbutie. Mais c'est bien que vous soyez devenu président, vous allez avoir une nouvelle assistante plus forte que moi, moins incapable...

- Arrêtez de dire des sottises ! tonne-t-il, Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis allé là, sur ce toit ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis resté à vos côtés, alors que vous dormiez ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je...

Il s'interrompt, se passe une main sur le visage. Je crois le voir rougir, mais je me trompe sûrement.

- Ne dites plus jamais cela, reprend-t-il. Il n'y a que vous dont j'ai besoin. Il n'y a que vous que je veux.

- Président... je souffle, troublée

- … Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours par mon titre ? se ressaisit-il, N'avez-vous pas envie de m'appeler par mon prénom, rien qu'une fois ?

- Mais... Vous êtes mon supérieur, cela ne se fait pas ! je proteste, très gênée

Puis, pour donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose, pour qu'il ne voie pas mon visage écarlate, je me tourne vers le côté droit du lit et attrape la bassine d'eau et le gant de toilette posés là pour me nettoyer le visage que Black Hayate a si bien astiqué.

- Votre supérieur, hein...?

- O... Oui, je réponds en me retournant, les joues brûlantes

- Donc vous devez m'obéir ?

- … Oui... ?

- Dans ce cas, je vous ordonne de m'appeler par mon prénom, sourit-il

Ah, je crois que je vais prendre feu sur place. Mes joues chauffent comme une plaque de grill.

- Que.. C'est... C'est stupide ! je me révolte, cramoisie

Oui mais... J'en ai tellement rêvé, de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom...

- C'est peut-être stupide, mais cela reste un ordre.

- … R... Roy...

Voilà, je vais brûler. Tiens, non ? Mince, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à le regarder.

- J'aime beaucoup, sourit-il. A moi maintenant !

- Qu... Quoi ?! je m'écrie, Mais, vous n'allez pas...

- Ben si, pourquoi pas ?

- Mais ça ne se fait pas, voilà tout ! Vous n'avez pas à vous montrer aussi familier avec moi, vous n'êtes pas...

Amoureux, je pense soudain. Moi, je l'ai fait car je l'aimais, mais lui...

- Pas quoi ? demande-t-il

- Non, ce n'est rien...

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me regarder en face ? questionne-t-il en me relevant la tête, il me tient le menton et sa main sur ma joue me procure une douce chaleur... Riza...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il m'a appelée... par mon prénom... ? Il est proche, si proche de moi...

- Président...

- Ttt, qu'ai-je dit ? me reproche-t-il, son regard plongé dans le mien

- Roy...

- Winry m'a tout raconté pour votre tatouage, déclare-t-il soudain, Ne vous emportez pas comme ça la prochaine fois. Et puis, c'est très désagréable de sentir la femme qu'on aime mourir dans ses bras.

-... Je... je ne comprends pas bien... « la femme qu'on aime »... ?

- Pourquoi pensiez-vous que ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain ne se reproduirait plus ?

-... Pardon ? Roy... Vous voulez dire que...

- Vous alors ! Il faut tout vous expliquer... Riza, je vous aime... »

Alors il m'enlace à nouveau, sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Alors mes bras se referment sur ses épaules et je ferme les yeux.

Je resterai avec lui pour toujours.

~OWARI~

Voilà ! C'était ma première fanfic postée sur ce site ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, les personnes à qui je l'ai fait lire ne voulaient plus la lâcher XD Je suis une grande fan du RoyXRiza, donc j'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé utiliser Winry également, je trouve que d'habitude on ne la voit pas beaucoup, c'est bien dommage...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je réponds toujours avec plaisir ! Fav, follow, je serais très contente ^^

Sur ce je vous laisse, prenez soin de vous, allez lire des fics ! (Dudu power!)


End file.
